Will you?
by NanaKite
Summary: Howl's mostly gone, but to where? What is he doing? What is he planing? Who knows with him! Sophie's worried, not sure what to do. She misses him deeply. The story is called Will you? Will you what?


It was a cloudy day in the wastelands, a large magnificent castle, laid on the cold ground. A woman looked out her window as she softy sighed. 'Where is he' she thought to her self. She closed her eyes; she put her head down on her crossed shoulders. "Stupid Howl!" She mumbled under she arms. She looked up to the cloudy sky again. "He promised he would be home soon." Tears swelled in her hazel brown eyes. She was sick of him always running off though that door. She felt a raindrop of her nose and sighed, "He'll be home soon now." She got up from her seat and closed the window. "When he gets back, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh! Hello Howl, how was your trip!" Said a familial voice from below, that led downstairs. She turned around and gasped. She ran out of the room to run for the stairs, she stopped and looked at her self in the small glass shelf, and frowned, she still didn't think of her self as anything special. She sighed and walked down the stairs. However, she seen no one, she didn't see Markl, or the dog. She had remembered the Witch of the Waste had moved out to serve the Prince. She heard the small flam, Calcifer. He was softy chuckling to his self. She looked at the flam as she raised her eyebrow. "Calcifer, why are you chucking to your self?" The small flam almost jumped out of his small wood he had left. "S-Sophie!" he yelled almost scared like. She walked down the stairs, and walked up to Calcifer.

He looked up at her. "Y-yes Sophie?" Calcifer asked while he sweated dropped. Sophie glared at Calcifer. "He's not here, is he?" she asked. The flam laughed. "You should have seen your face, you ran down the stairs like your life depended on it!" Calcifer rolled on around on the wood laughing. Sophie turned and walked off. Calcifer notice her walking away, he tried to look to see what she was doing. "Sophie… what are you d… WHOA! Sophie! STOP!" yelled Calcifer. "Why should I? Do you think it's funny, do you want to burn out!" Sophie glared at Calcifer. "If you kill me! Um… uhhh… H-Howl dies to!" Calcifer hid under the burning log. "Save it! What kind of Demon are you?" She smirked. Calcifer glared at her. "You sure your not a witch?" asked Calcifer. Sophie shook her head. "For the 10th time already! I'm not a witch!" Sophie ready to pour the water on the flam. "Well… are you still under that spell?" Calcifer looked at her. "No Cal, I'm not under that spell" She glared at him "Why are you asking me all these things?" Sophie walked to the side of the pit and added some wood.

Calcifer grabbed the wood and started eating it. "I just wanted to know, is that so bad?" Sophie looked down "I guess not" She sighed "Sophie, what's wrong?" Asked the flam with concern is his voice. She looked up at Calcifer. "I just want to know when Howl's coming home." That's all. 'And that I miss him.' Was the last thing she added to herself. "Hey Calcifer, may you heat up some water for me?" Calcifer looked at her and smiled "Sure! At least you ask nicely!" The flam worked harder then ever. "Thanks" she smiled then turned away with a small frown.

Sophie undressed her self and slowly sunk into the hot bath. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Why am I so depressed?" She huffed 'Why? Because Howl's never here as much anymore!' She looked around the bathroom, she seen every kind of potions Howl teached her about. She remembered when he taught her how to use one. She ended up changing the colour of his hair to green. She giggled thinking back to when she used to have so much fun with Howl. It was hard for her not to be around him all the time, she just missed him so much. Sophie sighed and went under the water to rinse her hair.

The door's switched changed and opened. Calcifer looked at the door "Howl, where have you been! I was almost burnt out! By water!" Growled Calcifer. Howl shut the door behind him and walked up stairs. Calcifer heat some water for me. "What! I move this castle! And you want water! What am I! I should have never come back! Howl! Come back here! Hey!… stupid… uh-oh… Howl! Do not go up there!… I'm dead now!" Calcifer hit is head.

Sophie came from under the water and smiled 'That felt good' she thought "Mmm… I wonder where the soap is." She looked around the bathroom. "There it is" she picked up the soap. She then heard the door open. Sophie looked at, seem Howl standing there with eyes, and jaw wide open.

Please tell me what you think smiles Thanks!


End file.
